Katie O'Shea
Katie O'Shea is a minor character in Carrie (1976) and a member of The Mortimer Snerds. She is portrayed by Katie Irving, who also wrote and sang two songs for the film "Born to Have It All" and "I Never Dreamed Someone Like You Could Love Someone Like Me". She was seen during the game of volleyball and in the opening, completely naked. But she was present when Carrie is having her period. She is later seen in detention chewing her hair and looking bored and she attended the callisthenics. During the prom, she and her boyfriend (Tim Winxless) are nominated Prom Queen and King but loses to Carrie. When Carrie is nominated she is seen clapping behind her, when the blood was dropped on Carrie she presumably burst into laughter. During the mayhem, she tries to run away with Tim, but Tim ditches her. Katie is then being sprayed by the firehose and is trapped in the ribbons with Alice. She is then seen tripping over Mr. Morton and was knocked unconscious. When the gym catches fire, Katie's body is being dragged by a guy. She burned to death along with everyone else in the gym. Quotes * "Present" - When Miss Collins asks if she is present Notes * She is based on Myra Crewes from the novel. * She is the 2nd Mortimer Snerds member to be killed by Carrie *She and Tim Winxless were nominated Prom King and Queen, But lost to Tommy Ross and Carrie White. Gallery 321254.PNG Screen Shot 2017-09-25 at 8.55.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-25 at 9.04.11 PM.png|Katie playing volleyball Screen Shot 2017-09-25 at 9.03.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-11 at 9.29.45 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-08-11 at 9.31.12 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-08-11 at 9.30.39 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-02-01 at 10.37.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-25 at 9.01.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-20 at 7.19.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-26 at 10.41.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-26 at 10.42.03 AM.png 5452200.PNG 542089.PNG 57520.PNG 46224524.PNG Screen Shot 2017-09-26 at 10.45.46 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-06 at 8.27.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-12 at 7.18.24 AM.png IMG 1859.png Screen Shot 2017-12-12 at 7.22.44 AM.png|Katie dancing with Tim Screen Shot 2017-10-17 at 5.23.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-19 at 5.11.46 PM.png IMG_0132.jpg.jpg|Katie's name on the Prom King and Queen ballot Screen Shot 2017-12-30 at 8.42.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-11 at 9.49.22 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-08-08 at 7.41.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-11 at 9.53.11 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-02-21 at 5.46.24 PM.png|Katie watching the prank Screen Shot 2018-04-22 at 9.07.05 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-12 at 4.02.25 PM.png|Katie laughing at Carrie Screen Shot 2018-03-02 at 7.42.06 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-06 at 7.53.33 PM.png|Katie entangled by the ribbons Screen Shot 2018-03-11 at 9.12.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-03-11 at 9.13.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-11-01 at 5.15.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-11-20 at 9.08.49 PM.png|Katie falling on top of Principle Morton Screen Shot 2018-11-20 at 9.07.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-13 at 7.20.01 PM.png|Katie's death Screen Shot 2017-09-13 at 7.29.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-11 at 8.00.18 AM.png|Katie in Carrie CBS 1978 Screen Shot 2017-11-11 at 8.02.44 AM.png IMG_0214.jpg|Unused scene of Katie's death Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:1976 Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:The Mortimer Snerds Category:Raven Haired characters